


Toys

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2943908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp indulges himself. Repeatedly. </p>
<p>Contains sticky masturbation, valve play, sexual fantasies (including referenced humil and bondage), and fluids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

Vop! Skywarp teleported into Starscream's room and back again. Vop! A quick trip to Rumble's secret stash, then into Astrotrain's not-so-secret closet, and (vop!) one more little journey to Hook's completely-not-medical-at-all-yet-suspiciously-well-stocked supply locker, and bam! Skywarp stood by his bunk, hands on his hips, and surveyed his haul. A parade of glossy, thick and wonderfully debauched tools lay before him, a jar of solvent to clean them before and after, and a bumper tin of lube, just in case. He didn't think he'd need it, his valve was already leaking, but it paid to be organised. 

He palmed his cord, drawing it out to full pressure and gave some thought about what to try first. He selected a ring and popped it over the head of his cord, sliding it down to the base. It clicked in place, and he smirked as the subtle vibrations spread through his spike and down into his valve. Now to get comfortable. A minute of rearrangement, and he was lying in a pile of gigantic earth-made cushions, his wings nicely supported and the freshly cleaned toys ranked beside him in order from the gentlest slim vibrator to the thickest knobbly ridged false spike Skywarp had ever had the pleasure of borrowing. He was pretty sure was a copy of Megatron's own, considering where he found it. It was immense, the kind of toy you had to work your way up to, and had to clasp his hands in front of himself for a moment and focus on remembering to be patient so as not to try and jam it in all at once. 

The impulse passed, and Skywarp smiled at a slim little dildo with a curved end. He slid it inside himself, rolling it around until it kissed his ceiling node. He sighed. Laying his head back on an outcrop of cushions, he began a gentle caress of his most sensitive spot, chasing his first overload. 

It was quick to come, drawn out by the thought of Starscream bouncing in Megatron's lap and Thundercracker happily skewered between Astrotrain and Blitzwing. Skywarp cast away the dildo and chose his next toy, a vibrator with multiple settings and a ridged gel casing. It fit perfectly and he picked up the pace. Then a thicker toy, with rubbery spines and a simulated energy field. It stretched him, and he spread his thighs thinking of Octane tied and open in the rec room after losing a bet, Motormaster buried in him to the hilt while Octane came and came on the hot humiliation and the sheer size of the combiner's cord. 

Skywarp came again, his spike shuddering as the ring diverted sensation back to his valve. He swapped toys quickly, going back to a slimmer model, the kind he wished someone would make him wear for a day, hidden beneath his panel while his partner operated the remote from a safe distance. He didn't close his panel, but slid the toy inside and danced his fingers across his outer nodes. He clicked the remote, setting it to automatic, and huffed as it made its first transformation only just past his rim. 

Half an hour later and the charge was nigh unbearable, the toy expanding yet again, pushing and stretching him so far he could feel it on the underside of his pelvic plating. It buzzed in a random rhythm, setting the charge soaring only to leave off when he almost reached his climax. 

He couldn't remember where he'd found that toy, and he was damned if he was giving it back. He tensed, denta gritted and fists clenched as the toy transformed a final time, its outer ridges undulating deep inside him, catching all his sensors and simulating him like frag knew what. It was like being eaten out by someone with tentacles for a tongue, like being fingered by a Quintesson. He thought of Starscream in the distant past, writhing against the wall in the clutches of an alien ambassador, leaking all over his guest's fine clothes. Skywarp came with a cry, a gush of fluids escaping to drench the cushions before the toy could even be removed. 

A dazed smile lit his face, and he collapsed, content to let the toy slide out all by itself. His gaze drifted, and caught on the monstrous vibrator. His valve ached, satiated and thoroughly overstimulated, but his spike strained in eagerness. He leaned a little, grasping under his bunk until he came back with half a cube of energon and a bag of oil candy. Maybe after a break?

And there was still the snug device designed to fit around his spike and feel like a dozen tongues lapping him at once. And the one made like a false port, complete with a minibot setting for the ultimate in tight indulgence. 

Skywarp popped a treat into his mouth and sucked on it. He wasn't on duty for another nine hours, he had time.


End file.
